total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Brimstone Elemental
Back to character list The Brimstone Elemental is the eldest of the five Elemental Sisters. She represents Fire, Brimstone, Rage, Chaos, an Discord. Also Known As *Brimmy *The Fire Elemental *The Hell Elemental *The Chaos Elemental *The Wrath Elemental *The Rage Elemental *The Fury Elemental *The First Terrarian *Henzine *Henzine, the Brimstone Elemental Backstory The First being created on Terraria, and the eldest of the Elemental Sisters. The Brimstone Elemental was formed from the Fire and Brimstone left behind from the creation of the Underworld billions of years ago. As her younger sisters began to take shape, they became close friends, sharing their discoveries about the paradise they were given. The Sisters would watch as other species began to inhabit their paradise. These creatures would eventually gain enough intelligence to look up to the Elementals and see them as goddesses, each responsible for maintaining a part of the world. The Elementals enjoyed their newfound recognition, not realizing it would be temporary. There more fellow terrarians begin to worship them, the more grew intelligent enough to notice their flaws, either beginning to worship other gods, or abandoning them entirely in exchange for more practical beliefs. As humans began to exist, they were soon able to harness magic for themselves, rather than requiring a god to provide it to them. As her followers began to dwindle, the Brimstone Elemental became furious. She began to slaughter sprees, killing small towns of Underworld residents to demonstrate her power and influence over them, stating that they would be spared if they continued worshiping her, which they would continue to out of fear rather than belief, at least, until Calamitas came. The amount of chaos that ran rampant in the Underworld made the Jungle Tyrant furious, demanding the witch to destroy all of it. When the Brimstone Elemental attempted to stop her, she was merely smited aside as the witch burned the Underworld Capitol to the ground, destroying the Elemental's remaining followers, and crippling her as the witch left seemingly without a second thought, the surviving residents of the Underworld believing their Elemental to have been destroyed. A demonstration of the Tyrant's power over their world. The Brimstone Elemental became furious enough that she would deem any last attempt to worship her a mockery of her current state, and would not hesitate kill the culprit. What was once a paradise to her became a world full of shattered promises, death, and above all, suffering. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities/Equipment 'Brimstone Magic' The Brimstone Elemental is the source of Brimstone Magic, and, as such, is a very powerful wielder of it, on around the scale of the unempowered Calamitas. She can utilize this power in a variety of ways, from casting Brimstone fireballs to summoning creatures such as humanoid warriors from Brimstone. 'Fire Magic' The Brimstone Elemental is also the source of Fire Magic, and, as such, is equally capable at wielding it as with Brimstone Magic. 'Aggressiokinesis' Representing Rage, the Brimstone Elemental is capable of controlling Rage to an extent. She can make most beings feel immense levels of rage, including herself. She cannot lower the amount of rage one has however. Weaknesses 'Water & Ice' Being the Elemental of Fire, the Brimstone Elemental is weak to water and ice, and such attacks can easily cripple her magic abilities. She also struggles to fight things composed of or are wearing armor composed of water or ice. This makes her the polar opposite to the Water Elemental, who is weak to Fire and Brimstone. Personality The Brimstone Elemental is constantly in a state of immense rage, which is the reason she has been associated with it. She will kill anything that tries to confront her without hesitation, unless she is thoroughly convinced otherwise. Should she ever be properly confronted, she tends to be rather shy and antisocial, and enrages when things don't go her way. Goals *Recruit or destroy all non-followers (Failed) *Destroy Arfrosydos and Cthulhu (Achieved) *Destroy Calamitas and Yharim *Destroy all who dare mock her form *Fade out of existence Relationships Calamitas The Brimstone Elemental holds an immense hatred toward Calamitas, slowly drawing more power with the intention to exact revenge on the witch. She will never be satisfied until she gets a change to cripple and incinerate the witch's body in combat. Water Elemental Earth Elemental Cloud Elemental Sand Elemental Permafrost Silva Cthulhu Xeroc Trivia *The Brimstone Elemental was the eleventh character introduced. *The Brimstone Elemental was the eighteenth character to appear in the RP. *Despite having official lore, the Brimstone Elemental was given entirely new lore for the RP, written by yours truly. *In the RP, the Brimstone Elemental's lines are colored Blood Red, the hex color code being "A40909" Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Depressed Characters Category:Elementals Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Female Category:Terrarians Category:Resistance Members Category:Gods Category:Terrestrial Gods